jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia:Jedi-Padawan/Beschwerden/Archiv
Inaktivität einiger Ritter Hallöchen, seit Neustem haben wir auf unserer Jedi-Ritter Seite eine extra Info-Seite, auf der angezeigt wird, welcher Benutzer mit Move-Recht welche Aufgaben aktiv in unserer Jedipedia übernimmt. So, jetzt ist mir aufgefallen, dass wir noch einige Ritter hier haben, die ihre Rechte überhaupt nicht nutzen und demnach auch sehr bis komplett inaktiv sind. Jetzt kommt meine Beschwerde, naja eher Frage, und zwar: Sollte man diesen Benutzern, in einem Gutachten die Rechte entziehen, oder die Namen lediglich von der Liste streichen? Danke für eine Antwort im Voraus! LG Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 20:17, 21. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Bei uns ist es ja traditionell so, dass ehemalige Admins weiterhin Ritter bleiben. Anderen Ritter wie Benutzer:Meister Mace Windu oder Benutzer:AWingpilot fehlt einfach die nötige Zeit. Ich fände es nicht weiter schlimm, auf dieser Seite diese Nutzer einfach unter dem Punkt Momentan inaktiv aufzuzählen und es dabei zu belassen. Falls sie wieder aktiv werden - was zu hoffen ist - lässt sich das ja wieder ändern. Nach einem ganzen Jahr an Inaktivität würde ich die Rechte dann aber entziehen, da man - falls einem wirklich an der JP liegt - es schaffen sollte, in dieser langen Zeitspanne mehrere Edits zwischendurch zu tätigen. Muss nichts Großartiges sein, aber einfach ein Zeichen, dass man momentan von der Zeit her begrenzt ist, aber trotzdem so bald wie möglich seinen Pflichten als Ritter wieder nachkommen will. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 20:53, 21. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Solorion Darsai (Entzug seiner Rechte und Sperre) Solorion Darsai war mir ein guter Kollege. Seine Solorion Darsai Bearbeitungen und Solorion Darsai Artikel machen deutlich, dass es eine Zeit gab, in der er sehr fleißig war. Im September 2014 zog er sich aus privaten Gründen aus der JedipediaDE zurück, nahm dennoch aber an dem Geschehen rund um die „Bubble-Krise“ teil. Uns war bewusst, dass sich einige Autoren daraufhin von Wikia abgewandt haben - Solorion Darsai gehörte zu der Zeit meines Wissens nach aber nicht dazu, sondern blieb weiterhin lediglich inaktiv. Hin und wieder kam er in den Chat und äußerte stets seine negative Meinung zu Wikia und allen, die weiterhin in der JedipediaDE arbeiten wollten. Schon damals hat ihn die Administration darauf hingewiesen, seine Kritik etwas höflicher und seltener anzubringen - teilweise erweckte es sogar den Anschein, als wenn er nur in den IRC käme, um sich zu beschweren. Mit der Zeit ging das den anwesenden Benutzern auf die Nerven. Schon damals waren wir kurz davor, Schritte gegen ihn einzuleiten, aber auf einmal war er wieder von der Bildfläche verschwunden – bis zum heutigen Tag. Überraschenderweise kommen seit der letzten Benutzerversammlung – seit dem Zeitpunkt, an dem es mit unserer Jedipedia wieder bergauf ging – wieder ehemalige Autoren zu uns, die sich eigentlich von Wikia abgewandt hatten. Dazu zählten heute auch Solorion und Advieser. Auch Advieser hatte in der Vergangenheit Kritik geübt, doch der entscheidende Unterschied zwischen den beiden ist und war, dass letzterer sachlich und höflich blieb. Während Advieser unser neues Hauptseiten-Design lobte und von sich selbst aus aufgrund der schlechten Erfahrungen sagte, dass er explosive Gesprächsthemen vermeiden wollte, eröffnete Solorion so das Gespräch: (14:54:18)die JP ist ja ziemlich den Bach runter. (14:55:10)Solo nicht immer alles so wiedergeben was man dir sagt und erstmal überlegen (14:55:13)Wenn du hier bist um uns schlecht zu machen kannst du glei wieder gehen (14:55:20)Die JP WAR den bach runter (14:55:32)Nicht unbedingt das präferierte Chatthema, Solo Daraufhin folgte: (14:56:32)Also so wie ich das beurteilen kann, ist das momentan nicht gerade eine Glanzzeit für das wiki (14:56:49)fast ein bisschen so wie 2011 (14:57:13)Und wie willst du das beurteilen wenn du dich sechs Monate verzogen hast und jetzt auf einmal wieder kommst solo? (14:57:22)Außerdem hat mir niemand was gesagt, ich kenne niemanden persönlich in diesem wiki (14:57:35)Ich komm ja nicht wieder (14:57:58)außerdem hab ich immer mal wieder reingeschaut und da sahs ziemlich düster aus Als wäre das nicht genug: (14:58:27)sry aber unter der führung von Flusswelt und cörnchen war's iwie besser ;) (14:58:32)Solo erstmal die Statistiken anschauen und dann reden (14:58:59)Haha willst du mir den Mund verbieten^^ (14:59:30)Nein aber du laberst grade wirklichen blödsinn (14:59:41)Hör mal: das ist immer noch unser chat und du hast dich hier angemessen zu benehmen (15:00:01)Mich interessieren keine Statistiken sondern eindrücke - und ich hab den Eindruck dass es ein ziemlich schäbiges Wiki geworden ist (15:00:15)ich darf meine Meinung so kundtun wie ich möchte Kurze Zusammenfassung: wir seien also ein „schäbiges Wiki“ mit einer unfähigen Administration. Daraufhin wurde er erneut von Akt'tar und mir verwarnt. (15:05:57)Ihr wollt nicht zugeben dass ihr die JP in die scheiße gereitet habt. Oder wieso sind die Bearbeitungen einen halbes Jahr komplett zurück gegangen. Ja klar die neue BV hat jetzt ALLES wieder zum Guten gewannt aber so gut wie es vorher war wirds bestimmt nicht mehr (15:07:05)Ich komm nicht zurück das könnt ihr euch abschminken. Das wiki ist verkorkst. war es schon seit 2011. Sonst wären nicht alle abgehauen (15:07:53)Bitte lass das jetzt gut sein und schreibe eine Beschwerde (15:08:00)ich hab aufgehört (15:08:14)ich werd keine Büro scheiße erledigen (15:08:20)so machst du das immer (15:09:01)Immer abwimmeln mit Bürokratischen Floskeln (15:09:26)Aber wenns einer mal ausspricht. dann werdet ihr wütend Daraufhin bezeichnete er mich als „Querulanten“. Es folgte: (15:19:46)nein ich Nörgle ja nicht ich schuldige euch ja nur an die Leitung des wikis versemmelt zu haben (15:20:14)Und im gleichen Atemzug gibst du zu dass seit der letzten BV alles besser ist (15:20:28)Wir haben gar nichts versemmelt. Das haben die, die abgehauen sind, anstatt weiter für den Bestand zu kämpfen (15:20:37)Und natürlich sind auch wir schuld daran dass wikia die bubble entfernt hat (15:20:38)en ticken, aber so gut wie vorher wirds wohl nicht (15:21:01)JAAA DER BUBBLE der wirds gewesen sein (15:21:19)Tja weißt du wer schuld ist? Du und alle anderen die abgehauen sind und nur rum meckern können (15:21:30)Es heißt "die" bubble (15:21:33)dass die HS ein halbes Jahr nicht geupdatet werden konnte (15:21:56)Um ehrlich zu sein: ja (15:22:01)ich wollte nicht mehr für das Wiki arbeiten (15:22:05)Aber du warst ja nicht mal da (15:22:21)Dann hast du keinen Grund mehr in diesem chat zu sein (15:23:23)ich arbeite nicht mehr in diesem Wiki da die Leute nicht die selben waren, wie sie zu anfangszeiten waren Ich legte ihm nahe zu gehen. (15:24:01)Lass mich doch da bleiben (15:24:06)du dödel (15:24:18)Mich abzuwimmeln mit einem Tschüss wäre zu einfach (15:24:44)kick mich doch weil ich sag das wiki ist nicht mehr so gut wie früher? Ich habe ihn noch einmal verwarnt. (15:25:30)Allerletzte Warnung (15:25:30)Ich mein das ist nicht dein Chat oder? (15:25:36)Was mach ich denn? (15:25:41)Schimpfwörter werden nicht toleriert (15:25:41)Natürlich nicht (15:25:58)Ich sehe nicht dass ich gegen die Jediquette verstoßen habe (15:26:01)<+Solorion> dödel (15:26:05)Hast du (15:26:18)Ach das ist keine beleidung (15:27:03)Gut dann nenn ich dich nichtmehr dödel (15:27:14)aber trotzdem darf ich sagen was ich will (15:27:21)ist ja mein gutes recht (15:27:51)Man sagt Kritik ist nicht immer schlecht (15:28:00)Hör mal zu: wenn du hier nicht mehr mitarbeiten willst, lass dir die ritter rechte entziehen und den Account sperren (15:28:00)In diesem Falle schon (15:28:11)Wieso sperren (15:28:29)Weil du ja nicht mehr mitarbeiten willst Schon zu diesem Zeitpunkt hat er das Maß mit seinen unverschämten und unbedachten Äußerungen überschritten. Er hat gegen die allgemein gültigen Höflichkeitsregeln verstoßen, die Anweisungen zweier Admins missachtet und uns belästigt. (15:28:48)Ja dann lösch es doch wenns sir spaß macht (15:29:08)damit du meine Exitenz ein für alle mal im internet ausgelöscht hast (15:29:14)Du kleiner Diktator Wegen so etwas werden neue Benutzer ohne Vorwarnung unbegrenzt gesperrt. Da Solorion jedoch einmal ein fleißiger User war, hat sich die Administration entschieden das öffentlich zu klären. Wer behauptet, dass ich diese Zitate in einem falschen Zusammenhang benutze, findet hier das vollständige Protokoll. Wer der Meinung ist, dass auch dieses gefälscht sei, möge die Anwesenden Akt'tar und Gavin befragen. Und sollten dann immer noch Zweifel bestehen, kann ich nicht weiterhelfen. Hiermit wird Solorion Darsai *'des Verstoßes gegen die Jediquette' *'des Beleidigens eines rechtmäßig gewählten Administrators sowie Ausübung unangemessener Kritik an der aktuellen Admistration' *'und des Missachtens der Anweisungen zweier Administratoren' angeklagt. ''' Ferner hat Solorion Darsai selbst ausgesagt, dass er nicht vorhabe hier weiter mitzuarbeiten. Daher fordere ich von der Community der JedipediaDE den '''Entzug seiner Ritter-Rechte und seine sofortige unbegrenzte Sperrung. Solorion Darsai hat sieben Tage Zeit sich hier zu äußern. Jeder Autor, der nachweislich in den letzten Monaten aktiv war und über 50 Edits im Artikelnamensraum vorzuweisen hat, hat das Recht und die moralische Pflicht sich hier zu äußern. Möge die Macht mit uns sein! - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 16:44, 9. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Es ist wirklich traurig, dass man sich so von uns abwendet. Solorion hat hier gute Arbeit geleistet und ich mochte ihn, aber ein Verhalten, wie das Geschilderte, geht einfach nicht. Natürlich hat jeder das Recht, seine Meinung darzustellen, auch wenn diese kritisch ist! Das ist das Recht und die Pflicht eines jeden von uns. Unmissverständlich hat er uns hier also mitgeteilt, dass er das Wiki nie wieder betreten will, weswegen er seine Ritter-Rechte wohl auch nicht mehr braucht. Traurig ist nicht nur, das sich so viele von der Jedipedia abgewandt haben, sondern auf welche Weise. Selbst nachdem es mit uns wieder längst bergauf geht, bekommt man also noch zu hören, dass wir erbärmlich und verkommen seien. Dann werden die Leute beleidigt, die dafür gesorgt haben, dass das Wiki nicht untergegangen ist. Muss das wirklich sein? Ein einfaches "Leute, ich komme nie wieder, weil das Wiki mir nichtmehr gefällt" hätte auch völlig gereicht. Ich sehe diese Beschwerde als berechtigt an, denn meine Arbeit und meine Freunde wurden hier angegriffen. Es tut mir wirklich leid, was da mit unseren ehemaligen Mitgliedern passiert ist. Sobald die "Diskussion" beendet ist, werde ich mich um den Rechtentzug kümmern. RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 08:17, 10. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::Ben, ich finde es bemerkenswert, dass du Solorion die Chance geben willst sich hier öffentlich zu äußern und sich ggf. zu entschuldigen. Ich bin allerdings der Meinung, dass wir so etwas nicht tolerieren können, egal wieviel Arbeit er hier reingesteckt hat. Er hat gegen die Jediquette dieses Wiki verstoßen, das führt zu eienr Sperre und Punkt. Traurig ja, aber ich bin der Meinung, dass wir da keine Ausnahmen machen sollten. Ganz im Gegenteil, wenn ein Meister oder Ritter sich nicht an die Jediquette hält, ist das für mich eher ein Grund ihn sofort zu sperren und vor allem (!) den Rechteentzug durchzuführen, als so eine Diskussion zu eröffnen. Vor allem, da wir von Rittern und Meistern eine Vorbildfunktion verlangen. Nun, da es nunmal hier diskutiert wird, kann man nun nicht mehr sofort handeln, aber bedenkt bitte, dass jemand mit entsprechenden Rechten sicherlich mehr Schaden anrichten könnte, als jemand ohne Rechte. Deshalb ist eine sofortige Sperre meiner Meinung unerlässlich. Schade, aber dem ist nun mal so... Hjhunter (Diskussion) 08:32, 10. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :::Ich war zu besagtem Zeitpunkt im Chat anwesend, deswegen bringe ich meine bescheidene Meinung hier auch mal ein. Zuerst einmal möchte ich anmerken, dass wir Solorion keinesfalls sein Recht auf freie Meinungsäußerung nehmen wollten, lediglich seine Ausdrucksweise hat uns nicht gefallen. Solorion hätte auf die mehrfachen Warnungen zweier Jedi-Meister durchaus Ernst nehmen müssen, nachdem er uns seine Meinung über den Zustand des Wikis oft genug und in einem herablassenden Tonfall mitgeteilt hatte. Allerdings stellte er sich stur, machte abwertende Aussagen über die Nutzerschaft und vor allem die Administration, was sogar in Beleidigungen überging. Das er später nach seinem Kick unter einem provokanten Namen zurückkam, macht die Sache auch nicht besser. Ein solches Verhalten seitens Solorions ist keinesfalls akzeptabel. Sonst kann ich zu meinen Vorrednern nichts mehr ergänzen. Gavin Darklighter (Einsatzzentrale) 17:42, 11. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::::Ich finde schon, dass jeder seine eigene Meinung sagen darf. Dies sollte allerdings ohne Beleidgungen sein und wenn zwei Admins sagen, dass man sich im Ton vergreift, sollte man auch auf sie hören. Es hat sich vieles geändert seit 2011 (ich bin erst seit 2012 aktiv). Manche finden zum Guten, andere zum Schlechten. Aber Veränderungen sind wichtig für den Fortschritt. Ich fände am besten, wenn wir ihm eine Mahnnung auf die Diskussionsseite stellen, da die Beleidigungen (so schlimm waren sie nicht, es gibt viel schlimmere) ja "nur" im Chat waren. Bei dem nächsten Verstoß kann dann ja die Sperre kommen. Über die Wegnahme seine Benutzerrechte als Jedi-Ritter sollten wir allerdings abstimmen. (Wie die genauen Konsequenzen für das Beleidigen von Admins ist, weiß ich nicht.) LG Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 18:42, 11. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :::::Und man sieht, wie die Meinungen auseinander gehen. Hunter hat meiner Meinung nach völlig Recht, dass man bei solchen Angelegenheiten schnell handeln sollte - allerdings ist Solorion Darsai zuvor nie negativ aufgefallen und wir wissen ganz genau, dass es wieder zu unschönen Diskussionen gekommen wäre, wenn wir ihn ohne Zustimmung der Userschaft unverzüglich gesperrt hätten. Gavin hat einen wichtigen Punkt erwähnt: Solorion hat die Konsequenzen seines Handelns bewusst missachtet und hat unerlaubt und mit schlechten Absichten erneut den IRC betreten. Ahsoka hat etwas sehr Wichtiges in diese Diskussion mit eingebracht: dass jeder seine Meinung frei sagen darf. Allerdings geht es hier gar nicht darum, sondern um die Art und Weise, wie Solorion sich geäußert hat. Natürlich gibt es viel schlimmere „Beleidigungen“, aber irgendwo muss man auch eine Grenze setzen. Im Laufe meiner Zeit bei der JedipediaDE habe ich sehr viele Vandalen miterlebt - und nur die seltensten benutzen wirklich schlimme Beleidigungen. Es geht keine spezielle Konsequenz für das Beleidigen von Admins - wir stellen uns nicht über normale Benutzer, allerdings haben wir eine Vorbildfunktion inne und unsere Ansichten sollten daher besonders respektiert werden. Die Wegnahme seiner Benutzerrechte ist meiner Meinung nach unumgänglich - er ist (wie oben so schön geschrieben steht) der Dunklen Seite verfallen. Und auch eine Benutzersperrung halte ich für angemessen - allein mit der Aussage, dass er in diesem verkorksten Wiki eh nicht mehr mitarbeiten will, hat er sein Recht auf ein solches verwirkt. - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 19:13, 11. Apr. 2015 (UTC) In Absprache mit dem Betroffenen entschied sich die Administration für eine unbegrenzte Sperre und den damit eingehenden Entzug der Move-Rechte! - Schade, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 13:56, 19. Apr. 2015 (UTC)